1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera (e.g. a medium-sized camera) which uses a Brownie film, and more precisely it relates to a camera having an automatic film winding mechanism.
2. Description of the related Art
A cartridge for a 135 roll film or an APS film is provided with an identification mark such as a DX code or bar code which represents data such as the kind of the film (120, 220), ISO speed, color or monochrome, etc. When the film is loaded, the camera reads the DX code or bar code, so that the film speed, etc., can be automatically set in accordance with the read data. In general, a medium size film including a Brownie film is not provided with such film data. However, recently a Brownie film having a bar code has been proposed. In the Brownie film as shown in FIG. 9 which shows a 120 film by way of example, a tape 5 which is adapted to connect a backing 3 and a leading end of the film 4 is provided with a bar code 6 printed on the surface of the tape 5. In a camera using a Brownie film, a sensor which reads the bar code 6 is provided with a camera body, so that the data read by the sensor is input to a controller which performs various setting operations to automatically set the film speed based on the bar code.
In a camera using a Brownie film, in order to load a new film in the camera after an old film whose frames have been all exposed is removed from the camera, a spool remaining in the camera is moved from a film loading compartment to a film winding compartment, so that the new film can be loaded in the vacant film loading compartment. Therefore, the movement of the film spool must be carried out for each film replacement, thus resulting in a troublesome film replacement process.
In an attempt to provide a camera in which the film winding direction can be changed, wherein a bar code sensor to read a bar code is provided so as to automatically set the film speed, etc., the following problem is raised: Namely, the bar code sensor cannot read the bar code 6 when the film is wound in the opposite direction (with the spools in reversed positions in reversed spool compartments), since the bar code 6 is located on the opposite (lower) half of the film 4 shown in FIG. 9. This makes it difficult to achieve a variable film winding direction camera in which various photographing data can be automatically set.
In the example mentioned above, the bar code 6 is provided with the outer surface of the tape 5 which connects the backing 3 and the leading end of the film 4. However, the bar code can be provided on the outer surface of the film 4 or the backing 3 in accordance with the type of the film, so the term "film strip" referred to in the specification includes such a possibility.